


heightened

by usuzan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, roller coaster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuzan/pseuds/usuzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein is not a big fan of roller coasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heightened

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt on tumblr : sat next to each other on a roller coaster au
> 
> idk what this is. (but exams are over yeeeeaaaah)
> 
> warning: un-betaed

Jean did not intend to get onto this ride. In all honesty, it wasn't his intention to even come to this ridiculous amusement park, filled with screaming children, adrenaline junkies and grouchy parents of said children.

It's Connie and Sasha to blame for his predicament and they'd damn well pay.

Jean is not intimidated by the towering roller coaster that is close to touching the clouds. Nope. Not one bit. Seriously, all he's doing is staring at it, gulping a copious amount his saliva, wishing his knees not to tremble at the sight of it. Imagining himself dropping at the near ninety-degree angle vertically sloping track makes his stomach curl.

Connie and Sasha are in front of him grinning at each other and chatting animatedly but Jean can't hear their conversation over the loud screaming in his ears and the rush of wheels along the coaster track. 

A excited hand grabs his arm and Jean is hauled onto a flight of steps leading up to the peak of the monstrosity, a plunging drop down to his ultimately horrifying demise. Of course, that is an exaggeration. 

They climb until they see sight of the seats of the ride. It has too many rows for Jean to count in his state and it is a pair seating, which means that he will have to sit next to a stranger. Hopefully they don't hurl onto him. (Or, he onto them.)

Connie makes a remark on his paling face and Sasha laughs. Jean's too preoccupied with the forthcoming of his death to rebuke their teasing comments but he shoots them a deadly glare and they pat him of the back sympathetically. 

Reaching the front of the queue, they watch as some of the park goers get onto the contraption, some children even screaming before take-off. 

"Oh, is my Jeanie-Weanie scared? C'mere, to mommy Sasha!" Miss Potato Bake annoyingly shoves her face into Jean's front line of view. Her voice is squealing and squeaky, saturated with exaggerating care. Connie sniggers.

"Shut up. I'm not scared," Jean mutters in reply, groaning in despair. The sound of wheels moving on the tracks and some screams makes him want to bury his head into the ground and never come out.

Connie shakes his head. "It's not that bad. Maybe only at the part where it dives."

"Or when it twists and turns," Sasha chimes in, her smug face only serving to agitate Jean even more. 

"Or when it accelerates so fast that you can't feel your face anymore?"

"Or when it goes through the loop-the-loop and your brain turns to mush!"

Connie and Sasha exchange high-fives while Jean is violently trying to queasy feeling in his stomach that threatened to rise as more than that.

The attendant at the very front of the queue looks them over and gestures towards the seats of the ride. Safety announcements blare out from speakers and Connie and Sasha run forward, taking the front seats. Jean is made to sit behind them, praying that the ridiculous amount of food Sasha had for lunch doesn't all come out onto his face.

He doesn't notice the guy who sits next to him, eyeing him with concern. Eventually, as the ride attendants come over to buckle them in and make sure they're secure, he decides to speak.

"Hey, you alright?" He asks, turning to Jean. Cracking an eye open, Jean stares at him. 

"No," He mutters, hoping that he didn't sound too weak. "I fucking hate rides like these."

Jean notices that the guy who's facing him has freckles. They are scattered more prominently across his cheeks but they are still visible on his face. A jarring realisation hits him. He's really cute, with a pair of warm chocolate eyes and olive tanned skin, he's also really hot.

When the guy opens his mouth to say more, Jean notices how his lips move and how they are slightly cracked and dry. He also notices how adorable his nose is.

"You should try to take in deep breaths. It helps," Freckles advises, glancing worriedly at Jean. 

Just as Jean is about to reply, he feels the ground move under him, and realises that he is moving. Oh god. The ride is starting. He takes in more breaths, short and shallow, completely ignoring Freckles' tip.

"Remember, slow deep breaths, okay?"

The calming voice reminds him again to breathe in copious amounts of air and by the time Jean is plunging forward into the air, he can barely hear his own screams over the frantic ones of Connie and Sasha. He can't hear Freckles, or the world, as he tumbles forward, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his lunch down. 

As the ride comes to a screeching halt, Jean doesn't remember the feeling of diving, twisting, turning or his brain turning into mush. All he can think of is how desperately his lunch is trying to fight its way up to the outside world. He covers his mouth.

Suddenly, he feels soothing hands rub against his back, willing down the vomit. It feels comforting, having such nice fingers run down his back like that. His stomach calms down, the nausea subsiding into normalcy. Jean turns around to face Freckles. 

And then he notices that the hands on his back belong to Freckles. They haven't let go, still gently caressing him. Another thing wants to fight upwards and it is the impending blush that stains Jean's cheeks. Apparently, Freckles notices as well and jolts his hands away from Jean's back.

The ride attendants jostle them out of their seats to make way for more victims. Shyly meeting Freckles' eyes, Jean mumbles a small thanks.

A flush stains the freckles, making them fade into the redness but Freckles gives Jean a heartwarming smile and says, "No problem." as if it really were his job.

"Feeling better?" He asks, staring at Jean intently, A nod is his reply and he grins again.

Jean almost swoons. 

The two of them realise that they're the only ones currently standing on the platform and they hurriedly leave, blushing in embarrassment.

"Um, my name's Marco. I don't know, but I guess... nice to meet you?" There is a bashful tone to his words and Jean can't help but feel electricity jolt through him. He smirks at Marco. "So, Mr Hero, Marco huh? I'm Jean."

"Thanks for helping out there, you know," Jean is truly grateful, and not just for that, but also the tight shirt that Marco is wearing. He can see Marco's lips opening to give his reply but before the freckled boy can do so, Jean is called by two of his horrendous friends who don't seem to have a sensing for the atmosphere.

"I think I have to go now, Marco," He jerks his head in the direction of Connie and Sasha. Marco seems to get it, but there's a downcast look in his eyes that makes Jean want to stay. 

"Ah, mine as well," Jean looks to the side and can see a group of people, waving at Marco. Awkward goodbyes are exchanged and there is a sad tone to them, but as Jean begins walking to Connie and Sasha (who he sees has already gotten herself another hotdog), Marco calls out to him, rolling his name on his tongue in a very delicious way. 

"Jean!" Marco is running back with a small slip of hastily torn paper in his hand. He passes it to Jean, who looks at it in confusion. "Call me later?"

A grin appears on Jean's face and a wave of satisfaction sweeps through him. 

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
